


All In Good Fun

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, mild violence, sexual exploitation a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Amycus Carrow thinks he's clever, but a man should know his place and Rodolphus is about to put him in it.





	All In Good Fun

"Lovely legs you got there. Want to wrap them around my ears and let me admire them?" Amycus said as he leered over his first lieutenant. 

Bellatrix let out a heavy sigh that spoke a thousand words and rolled her eyes, “Oh Amycus, you’re such a sweet talker, you know exactly what a woman wants to hear I simply must let you take me now!” The sarcasm was dripping like poison honey off every word she spoke, she’d not even looked at him, continuing to rummage in the huge pantry for what she was looking for. 

“Come on, sweetheart, you can’t walk around looking like that in front of me and tell me you don’t want my cock.” He eyed the dark witch hungrily, her legs were bare, hair disheveled, eyeliner a little smudged, she was wearing nothing other than what was obviously one of her husbands white dress shirts, they must have been going at it judging by the look of her and picturing her naked writhing body being pounded made his cock twitch. “I won’t tell him if you don’t.” 

“Tell me what exactly?” The voice behind him made Amycus pale, his already unattractive complexion becoming more so at the deep rumbling growl aimed at him. 

He turned with a forced grin, giving a nervous laugh and waving a hand in Bellatrix’s direction. “I was.. you know, just messing with her.. harmless banter. You know..” sweating. He was sweating, he could feel it, his throat was dry and the thin man backed up a step from the much larger one in front of him. 

Rodolphus gave a laugh and waved a finger at the other man, it all seemed like good fun but looks could be deceiving and in less than three seconds Rodolphus had gripped Amycus by the shoulders and hurled him across the room where he fell in an ungraceful heap on the polished floor. But before he even had a chance to reach for his wand the much stronger man was on him, dragging him up and slamming him into the wall sending pots and pans scattering. “If I see you leering at my wife again, I swear to all the fucking Gods I’ll pluck out your eyes and feed them to your sister. Do you fucking understand me?” 

A sudden blinding pain stopped Amycus from answering, Rodolphus had head butted him straight in the nose before letting him crumple to the ground. 

It was at that point Bellatrix wandered out from the pantry and calmly surveyed the scene, her gaze landing on a bleeding Amycus. “Did you fall over, love? You really should be more careful you know.” Mock concern in her voice as she took Rodolphus’ offered hand and stepped over the fallen man. 

“Did you get your biscuits, baby?” Rodolphus asked his wife, wrapping an arm around her slender waist and taking the biscuit tin from her as she pushed it into his hand. 

“Hmm mm, but you’ll have to carry them. They’re far too heavy.” 

“Of course they are, you’re only tiny.” 

Amycus listened to their playful conversation, listened until their voices faded while he was left on the kitchen floor with a bleeding nose and a hard cock.


End file.
